pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench
Gadget in Toei.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Ariel Jake.jpg|Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Eric Little Bear in Nick Jr.jpg|Little Bear as Flounder Kasper Kat in Universal.jpg|Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) as Sebastian Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula as Scuttle The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as King Triton Madame Mousey in DIC.jpg|Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) as Ursula E.t..jpg|E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) and Alien.jpg|Alien (1979) as Flotsam and Jetsam Bartok.jpg|Bartok (Anastasia) as Harold the Seahorse Winnie the Pooh in LBS.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Grimsby Pearl Pureheart CBS.jpg|Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Carlotta Timothy in Disney.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Chef Louis Jingles.jpg|Jingles the Toy Puppy (How the Toys Saved Christmas) as Max Catnip 1.jpg|Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Ursula as Vanessa Professor Owl.jpg|Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as The Priest Perdita.jpg|Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Sasha.jpg|Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), Rita 1.jpg|Rita (Oliver and Company), Nose Marie.jpg|Nose Marie (Pound Puppies), Peg in Toontown.jpg|Peg (Lady and the Tramp) and Dixie Dancing.jpg|Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Ariel's Sisters Oni On.jpg|Oni On (Ultraman Leo) as Glut the Shark Animals Parade.jpg|Animals in Parade (Teletubbies) as NEW Tropical Plumber Sartan.jpg|Sartan (Return of Ultraman) as Giant Ursula Ultraman Max.jpg|Ultraman Max as itself Thomas O'Malley, Universal and ILion Animation Studios' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Ariel * Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Eric * Little Bear as Flounder * Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) as Sebastian * Count Duckula as Scuttle * The Cat in the Hat as King Triton * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) as Ursula * E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) and Alien (1979) as Flotsam and Jetsam * Bartok (Anastasia) as Harold the Seahorse * Winnie the Pooh as Grimsby * Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Carlotta * Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Chef Louis * Jingles the Toy Puppy (How the Toys Saved Christmas) as Max * Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Ursula as Vanessa * Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as The Priest * Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2), Rita (Oliver and Company), Nose Marie (Pound Puppies), Peg (Lady and the Tramp) and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Ariel's Sisters * Sneetches, Pam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham) and The Lorax (1972) as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" * Oni On (Ultraman Leo) as Glut the Shark * Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Sesame Street Characters, Ewoks (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi), Between the Lions Characters and The Vultures (The Jungle Book) as Jig Dancing Sailors * Philoctetes (Hercules), Manny, Sid, Diego, Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Gremlins & Critters, Scooby Doo, Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Doodles (Tweenies), Planet 51 Characters, Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Meeko (Pocahontas), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Chicken Little, Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Pingu and other Ice Age Animals (Ice Age) as Sailors during Storm * Animals in Parade (Teletubbies) as NEW Tropical Plumber * Faline (Bambi), Charlotte (Charlotte's Web) and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Washerwoman * Sartan (Return of Ultraman) as Giant Ursula * Ultraman Max as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Thomas O'Malley